


Agravity

by HGQM



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGQM/pseuds/HGQM
Summary: 居心叵测助理翔 X 天真善良少爷润全部ooc，文中有假车
Kudos: 2





	Agravity

01.  
清晨的阳光透过落地窗洒落，但是松本润难耐的叫声却为这场面增添了几丝淫靡，养尊处优的小少爷皮肤白皙，在“啊——”的一声射出来之后浑身似乎都染上了一层薄薄的红。  
乳白的精液从黑色的领带结上滴落，樱井翔跪在地上擦了擦嘴角，才低头去看自己被松本润弄得乱七八糟的西装。  
松本润把帮他口交结束樱井翔从地上拉起来，红着脸把手放在了对方硬挺的性器上，“我是舒服了，可是翔哥哥怎么办？”  
樱井翔笑得温柔，“我自己会解决的。少爷一个小时后还得去会社开会，快去楼下吃早饭吧。”  
松本润左右为难地看了眼墙上的时钟，小声说：“那……那晚上回来我再给翔哥哥操……”  
樱井翔伸出一根手指挡在了松本润柔软的嘴唇前面，不让他再继续说下去。大概帮松本润整理了一下衣服，然后就把人往门口推，“少爷先下去吧，我稍后就来。”

冷水劈头盖脸的浇下来，樱井翔有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛。明明计划按照一步步推进的很好，他已经得到了松本润百分之百的信任，接下来只要等松本润正式成为松本会社的社长，他就一定能拿到组织想窃取的机密，然后杀了松本润。  
可是一想到最后要杀了松本润，樱井翔的心脏就一阵阵收紧。因为他要杀的不是别人，是他照顾了五年的小少爷。  
五年前樱井翔被组织安排进入松本家的时候，以为自己只需要待在松本润身边，然后在关键时刻辅助松本家大少爷那边的眼线就好。没想到今年局势突变，先是年初松本老爷突发脑溢血住进了重症监护室，然后是松本家的大少爷意外遇刺身亡。  
大少爷的葬礼过后，松本家的继承人自然而然的变成了那个被保护得很好的、天真烂漫的小少爷。

松本润之前以为自己并没有继承家业的可能，但他并不因此而嫉妒哥哥，因为他本来就不喜欢处理会社的事。更何况他知道在自家大商社的背后有着很多不明不白的灰色产业，松本家也养着自己的极道组织。  
可是家中的情势如此，松本润的个人好恶已经无关紧要，他必须要赶快扛起松本家的责任。  
好在父亲抢救及时并未去世，只是因为偏瘫的后遗症无法离开医院，或多或少还是可以帮他镇住一些蠢蠢欲动的人。趁着这短暂的平静期，松本润一边要学习会社的经营之道，一边要频繁和家族养着的极道组织打交道，身心俱疲之下，唯一的依归就是樱井翔的怀抱。  
樱井翔本来是松本润的私人助理，两个人上床是缘于两年前的一次意外，松本润在酒会上误打误撞地喝了原本是给他哥哥的下了药的酒，酒里放得是一种强力的催情剂。  
樱井翔在负责将小少爷带回本宅后，催情剂的效果才完全体现出来，松本润哭着抓住樱井翔的手不放，一遍遍地求樱井翔进入自己。樱井翔在小少爷脱光了衣服摇晃着细腰给自己口交的刺激下最终也丧失了理智，抓住松本润白嫩的脚踝驾到自己肩上，狠狠贯穿了他。  
一夜的疯狂之后，樱井翔已经做好了被松本润赶走的准备，却没想到听到了小少爷的告白。“其实，我偷偷喜欢翔哥哥好久了。”  
面对着松本润的真情流露，樱井翔觉得自己丝毫不配。可看着小少爷脸红耳热的可爱模样，他又说不出拒绝的话。樱井翔只能一遍遍给自己洗脑“只是为了计划进行得更顺利才答应他，而且自己答应了也不会伤害松本润的。”  
但伴随着今年松本家情势的变化，组织的重点一下子转到了松本润身上。樱井翔没有办法形容自己拿到最后要杀了松本润的命令那天的心情。但是他更不敢向组织坦白，他爱上了松本润，可能无法执行。  
樱井翔感觉自己被撕裂成了两半，一面是松本润面前温柔可靠的男友助理，一面是居心叵测等待时机的卑鄙杀手，他渐渐不知道哪个才是真正的自己，只能被痛苦和内疚支配着身心，下意识的去对松本润更好。

伴随着几个月间松本润的快速成熟，他对会社的事务越来越上手，但与之相对的是他对樱井翔越来越依赖。樱井翔聪明能干身手又好，不管在商社这边，还是在极道组织那边都帮他解决了很多问题。樱井翔报告完了今日的工作，一抬头就看见松本润眼睛亮亮的望着他，樱井翔放下手中的报表，走到松本润面前问：“少爷，怎么了？”  
“今天的工作都做完了吗？”  
“嗯，今天应该可以早点结束。少爷晚饭想吃什么？有什么要让家里特殊安排的吗？”  
“想吃快一点的。”  
“诶？”  
“这样翔哥哥才能早点吃到我。”  
樱井翔失笑，“少爷怎么还在想着早晨的事？”松本润撇着嘴，有些委屈巴巴地说：“还不是因为最近太忙了，我都好久没有跟翔哥哥做了。偶尔……偶尔有一次也全是我自己爽了，完全没有让翔哥哥舒服。”  
樱井翔摸了摸松本润的头发，“都说了少爷不用在意这些。而且今晚不行哦，吃完晚饭少爷得去上射击课。”  
松本润一听又要上射击课整张脸都皱到了一起，抓着樱井翔的胳膊晃来晃去，求情道：“我就不能不上射击课吗？我身边都已经有那么多保镖了，而且还有你保护我。”  
“那万一有一天我不在少爷身边了呢？”  
“不许瞎说！翔哥哥得永远陪在我身边才行！”  
樱井翔看着松本润完全不懂自己话里深意的样子，笑得有些伤感，然后转了个话头说：“一会儿回家路上要顺便去医院看看老爷吗？”松本润算算日子也有两天没过去了，点了点头，站起来穿上了外套。

松本润向父亲汇报完了最近的做的工作，父亲点了点头，抬手示意让松本润把上半身的病床调高点，半坐着问：“你和樱井翔是不是走得太近了点？”  
松本润没料到父亲有此一问，不知道父亲是什么用意，忍不住了紧张起来，“啊？我和翔哥哥……”  
“我不管你们是什么关系，但你要记得自己和以前不同了。这小子这几年在你身边倒也算是尽心尽力，可是你不要太信任他，毕竟不是自小养在松本家里的人，难免有外心。家里无所谓，公司机密的事不可以让他插手太多，我又不是没给你留人。”  
松本润忍不住反驳：“翔哥哥不是那种人……而且是有爸爸留下来的老董事给我，可他们能为我事必躬亲吗？”  
“我又不是不让你用他，是既要用又要防。而且这个小子聪明得很，你能保证他对你永远顺从吗？”  
松本润赌气似的不再说话，沉默了一会儿就站起来告辞了。从病房出来松本润的心情很不好，樱井翔观察了一会儿松本润的脸色，小心翼翼地问：“怎么了？被老爷骂了吗？”  
松本润摆摆手表示不想谈这个话题，樱井翔也就不再多问。两个人一路无话的回了家吃了饭，松本润正是满腔不快无处发泄的时候，于是没再推拒射击课，自己主动去了射击场。  
子弹上膛的声音，击中靶子的声音不断在耳边炸开，松本润一边开枪一边想，父亲所说的是对的吗？这五年来，无论他提出什么样的要求，只要不伤及他自己，樱井翔都会尽力为他做到。那樱井翔会对自己永远顺从吗？不，他要的不是顺从，他要的是樱井翔的爱，他要的是樱井翔一直陪在自己身边。  
一节射击课上完，松本润走出射击场果然看到樱井翔站在车边等他。脸上本来没什么表情的人在看到自己的那一刻，脸上突然露出了好看的笑容，松本润的心一软，几步跑上前将樱井翔抱了个满怀。  
樱井翔以为这是小少爷太累了又在撒娇，于是吻了吻松本润的耳尖，轻声说：“少爷辛苦了，我们这就回家。”

02.  
樱井翔在卫生间里看完组织传递来的纸条后，心烦意乱的将纸撕碎扔进马桶里冲走，然后给自己点了支烟。  
组织传递消息的方式有很多种，最近最常用的方法是樱井翔在离开本社去分社或者别的地方处理事务时，发一条无关痛痒的SNS，然后带上自己的定位。组织看到后就会把写着消息的纸条送到樱井翔所在建筑物的男卫生间或者吸烟室里，然后也发一条SNS用暗示性的语言提示具体的位置。这样既避免碰面被人跟踪，也不会留下电子的证据。  
樱井翔则无心顾及传递消息手法的巧妙，他满脑子都是组织让他在近期给出“松本会社近几年的详细的盈亏报表、客户名单、招投标中的标底及标书内容”。  
这些东西以他的权限不是拿不到，但是联想到组织前些日子让他开始调查并传递松本润父亲所住医院的详细路线图、松本家极道组织据点与名单后，他越来越觉得组织要提前动手了。  
从这一连串要的东西看，大半会从台面上的公司下手，先搞垮一大半，借此刺激松本润的父亲，如果刺激的不到位就派人去医院下杀手，然后在极道组织出动的时候一网打尽，最后就轮到自己结果了松本润，大功告成。  
樱井翔想明白了之后，不知不觉出了一身的冷汗。虽然路线图和据点名单已经在手里，但是他拖到现在新的命令都下达了，上次要的东西还是没有交给组织。  
樱井翔并不知道自己的组织是与松本家有怎样的深仇大恨，才要这么彻底的摧毁松本家。他只是一个受人操控的棋子。但是此刻松本家的命运就掌握在他手里。  
樱井翔不知道抽了多少支烟才让自己镇定下来，他走出那个烟雾缭绕的隔间去洗手的时候，看着自己苍白的脸，努力扯出了一丝苦笑。  
樱井翔做了什么决定，只有他自己知道。

松本润半夜突然从梦中惊醒，伸手往旁边一摸却摸了个空。松本润坐起来，发现樱井翔在自己房间的小露台上抽烟，听到房间里的动静，樱井翔扭头就看到松本润要掀被子下床，连忙把烟熄了走过去，蹲在床边说：“外面冷，别下床了。我把你吵醒了？”  
松本润往床里挪了挪，伸手把樱井翔拉上了床，一边扒樱井翔穿上的衬衫一边说：“没有，我做梦了。”  
樱井翔顺着松本润的动作把衬衫脱下来扔到了木地板上，让松本润躺到了自己怀里，亲了亲松本润的发顶，“梦见什么了？”  
“忘了。”松本润仰头去亲樱井翔的下巴，亲了两下之后说“翔哥哥最近好像总是睡得不好？”  
“没事，可能最近事情比较多，压力有点大。”  
松本润往樱井翔的怀里又钻了钻，让两个人离得更近一点，“我很努力了，现在自己可以处理好多事了，翔哥哥慢慢就可以不用再替我承担那么多。”  
樱井翔听着松本润的话，只觉得心中一绞，声音却没有透露出半点波澜，依旧是宠溺的口气：“好呀，等我们小润能完全独当一面了，我就轻松了。”  
松本润笑着从樱井翔怀里钻出来，看着那人的眼睛，又甜又羞地说：“翔哥哥以后能不能多叫我小润呀？你总是在床上才这样叫，下了床就少爷少爷的，好烦。”  
樱井翔吻了吻松本润的嘴唇，轻轻地说：“好。”


End file.
